


The Moments She Loved The Most

by InventingIceCream



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I Am Trash For Spiderbyte Okay, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:55:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InventingIceCream/pseuds/InventingIceCream
Summary: After a long day at work, Sombra looks forward to spending time with Amelie. Though when she gets home Amelie is no where to be found.





	The Moments She Loved The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello, this is a small fic, centered around Sombra and Amelie's life in a shared apartment, but I'm not very experienced at writing. Please go easy! Also THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC

     It was a nice sunny day, the bird were singing, sun shining and a nice cool breeze in the late afternoon. And Sombra was stuck trudging through it on her way home. Sombra had a bad day at work dealing with incompetent co-workers and having to take the wrap for their screw ups, she was left in a not-so-good mood. Hands tucked the pockets of her jeans and shoulders slumped, Sombra dragged her feet up the last steps to her shared apartment. She unlocked the door, just wanting to get inside and spend the rest of the afternoon watching netflix with Amélie. On days like this, she looked forward to just relaxing and lazing after a hard day at work. "Amélie, I'm home," Sombra called out, her brows furrowing when she gets no response. She walked around the apartment, searching for her girlfriend, yet she comes up empty handed to where the taller woman could have disappeared. Sombra figures shes out running an errand or something of the like, and stalks to the front door, kicking her shoes off and making her way into the kitchen. She figures on a hot day like this, she deserved a frozen treat. Namely; a popsicle. She opens the freezer and snatches one out, quickly doing away with the wrapper. Walking to the living room she plopped down onto the sofa and switches on the television, enjoying her flavor filled treat. After finishing and getting through an episode of Friends and a crappy day at work, its no wonder she slips off into a nap.

 

     When Amélie got back from the nearby corner store, she expected a flirty Sombra to greet her on arrival. That hadn't been the case. After Amélie had set the groceries away, she set out to find a sleeping Sombra on the couch, the theme song of Friends as the show started played in the background. Sombra's head was laid on the arm rest of the armrest, her legs resting against the backrest of the love seat and her arms folded across her stomach. Amélie's eyes followed the long blonde braid that rested over her shoulder, then her hand came up to cup the latina's cheek. Amélie thought the smaller woman looked peaceful in her sleep, her expression relaxed and body slumped with much needed sleep. Amélie , lost in thought, didn't notice the tired smile on her partners face, or the opening of eyes that now roamed the person in front of her. 

"Do I have something on my face?" Sombra teased, Amélie smirked.

"Oui. Beauty." She replied and the tips of Sombra's ears tinged pink, along with a slight hue to her cheeks. Sombra decides to change the subject, she wasn't going to win this one. "Wanna take a nap with me?"  She asks with an eye wiggle and a genuine smile. "Non, there is no room, chérie." Amélie claimed which prompted Sombra to make grabby hands at the french woman until she was picked up. With Amélie's hands on the back of her thighs, Sombra lazily connected her hands behind her neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, burying her face in the taller woman's neck. She pressed fleeting kisses along the exposed skin, and Amélie smiled. 

"I thought you wanted sleep not sex," Amélie said. "You know where this leads us, chérie."

Sombra chuckled. "As much as I like having sex with you, araña, I really am exhausted. I had a long day at work and I feel as if I just ran a marathon." She replied, giving the taller woman a firm hug, to which was returned. As the two got situated on the bed, Amélie's arms around the smaller woman as said woman laid her head on her chest. She entangled their legs and Amélie leaned down for a kiss. Sombra caught the hint and met her half way. Their lips met briefly. Once. Twice. 

These were the moments she loved the most.


End file.
